


I Thought You Loved Me

by Shadowpuff



Series: Kara/Non One-Shots [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evil!Non, F/M, Good!Supergirl, Myriad Program (Supergirl), Non tricks Kara, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowpuff/pseuds/Shadowpuff
Summary: Kara and Non have had a truce since Astra’s death. They’ve gotten closer over the months since- if others knew just how close maybe Kara wouldn’t be in this situation. One-Shot Evil!Non, Good!KaraPrompt: “I Thought You Loved Me” – One-sided!Kara/Non





	I Thought You Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title: I Thought You Loved Me  
> Fandom: Supergirl (2015)  
> Rating: T  
> Pairings: Kara/Non  
> Characters: Kara, Non,   
> Prompt: “I Thought You Loved Me” – One-sided!Kara/Non  
> Summary: Kara and Non have had a truce since Astra’s death. They’ve gotten closer over the months since- if others knew just how close maybe Kara wouldn’t be in this situation. One-Shot Evil!Non, Good!Kara  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl

Kara jerked awake when she felt the rumble around her. She looked to her side, only slightly surprised that Non wasn’t next to her. She had grown used to him disappearing in the middle of the night to his lab, some thought playing on his mind, making it difficult to sleep.

Kara sighed, knowing whatever the sound was, was probably the result of some kind of experiment. Thus, she slips out of her bed, opening the door and heading down the corridor of Fort Rozz. It was still strange living there, even if it was only the nights she and Non spent together.

Kara couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Non. He had changed drastically after Astra’s death. She didn’t doubt that losing his wife was a large blow. Large enough that he didn’t want to lose anyone else- saving her from the Fort Rozz guard and helping her fight Indigo.

In fact, Kara was sure she wouldn’t have been able to stop Indigo so- so _permanently_ \- if it wasn’t for Non. She wouldn’t have been able to kill her, but Non had no issue with doing so. Then again, after what Indigo put him through, Kara wasn’t surprised that his reaction to finding her alive was to kill her.

He stopped her from hurting people when she was affected by the red kryptonite, going as far as locking her away before bringing the DEO to Fort Rozz to treat her.

He even helped Barry get home.

When Kara realized she was developing feelings for him she was horrified at first. Not only did he try to kill her, but he had been married to Astra. She tried to keep the feelings to herself completely, but he read her so easily.

Finding out there was no stigma concerning their possible relationship according to Kryptonian customs made it easier. She still hasn’t told anyone, knowing that her friends and family would react badly.

Especially Mon-El, the Daxamite prince, who had developed a crush on her.

“Non?” Kara asked as she entered the command center of the ex-prison. She saw him standing at the control panel-

An Omegahedron in his hands.

“Non, what’s going on?” Kara asked, only to stumble when the ship shuddered again.

“Come here,” Non said to her and Kara could feel her hair stand on ends. Something was very wrong.

Slowly, she moved towards her lover, taking the hand he was reaching out towards her. He pulled her closer, his hold stronger than normal, enough that he was actually hurting her.

“You’re hurting me,” Kara said, but he didn’t loosen his grip. He placed the Omegahedron on the table before hovering his hand over her stomach, a strange- no, a cruel smile on his face.

“Did you know you were with child?” Non asked and Kara felt her body tense.

She was pregnant?

“For the look of it, I would say no,” Non said, the smile still on his face, “It does not matter- other than being an insurance you will behave.”

“Behave- I don’t- Non, what are you talking about?” Kara asked, trying to pull away. Non quickly wrapped an arm around her, holding her tight against his body. Taking his hand off her stomach, he turned to the console, typing in a command before images appeared-

Images of people walking around like- like zombies.

“What’s going on?” Kara asked, still trying to get out of his hold, but for some reason, her powers seem to be falling her.

“Myriad,” Non said, grinning at the screams, “Thanks to the DEO, Fort Rozz is fully operational and I was able to send out Myriad to the entire planet.”

“Myriad,” Kara muttered, watching the humans move around like they were being controlled.

She vaguely remembered Myriad. Kara asked him once, after Astra died, what Myriad was and he told her it was once a codename for the plan to save Krypton- and then later Earth. She asked what it did, and he told her it took control of all the planets technology, the program using it to save the planet-

But that was obviously a lie.

“Why. Can’t. I-” Kara muttered, trying to pull away.

Non chuckled as he turned to her, raising the wrist containing the joining band he gave her the night before when he asked her to marry him.

“Gold kryptonite. As long as it touches your skin your powers are neutralized,” Non told her. Kara moved to take it off, only to find she couldn’t. There was a strange locking mechanism she couldn’t bypass.

She turned to him, “Why are you doing this?” she asked him, afraid.

“You were in the way. I knew I had to obtain your sympathy, maybe even your loyalty if I wanted Myriad to work… never in my wildest dreams did I expect you to allow yourself to have feelings for me,” Non told her and Kara felt her body turn cold, like she couldn’t generate heat at all.

“No,” Kara said, more to herself then to Non, “You said- I thought you loved me.”

“Loved you? Hardly,” Non said, laughing slightly, “Once I realized how you felt, I knew I had to cultivate it… it was surprisingly easy- you were so desperate for someone to love for you, someone you couldn’t hurt even accidentally- an equal. So when I gave you what you wanted you didn’t even look deeper. Even when I told you to keep it secret… you never even suspected.”

Non turned from her, looking back at the images and Kara followed his gaze, chocking when she saw Alex marching along with everyone else.

“I’ll stop you,” Kara said, anger clouding her words.

“At the possible expense of your child? Without your powers?” Non asked, looking at her. He placed his hand under her chin, easily manipulating her head, “I sincerely doubt it.”

And he kissed her. It wasn’t a kiss of love or gentleness. It was only power and dominance Kara felt as tears ran down her face.

**Author's Note:**

> 00000  
> End  
> 00000  
> I had to write a one-sided romance eventually. Short One-shot, contemplating writing a full fic with a similar concept. Maybe after Heart of a Hero.


End file.
